


Dead girl walking reprise

by Polgara6



Series: Heathers songs in other fandoms [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Heathers before Heathers existed, Kinda, Songfic, This takes place in their sixth year, Tom is forgetful, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polgara6/pseuds/Polgara6
Summary: In which Tom is forgetful but Madi is here to make it all better.





	Dead girl walking reprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any grammar errors I don't have a beta please feel free to tell me about them in the comments

"Tom"! Tom whipped around to reveal a another prefect running toward him. He recognized her as Madison Winter the Ravenclaw prefect. "Yes Madison" he said raising an eyebrow. She smiled up at him. "Did you hear about the talent show?". He had but he wasn't going to participate and he told her so. A frown appeared on her face. "Tom, Professor Dumbledore made it mandatory". Crap he did remember that, what the hell was he supposed to do. She must have sensed his panic because she smiled and shook her head. "You forgot didn't you?" He blushed he hated when he got called out on these things. She shook her head. "Well I've been looking for a guy to play J.D." He frowned and asked her who J.D. was. She smiled and grabbed his sleeve dragging him towards the Ravenclaw common room. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. She just grinned and shoved some papers into his hand. As he read through them he had to admit it was a good idea. "So you want me to play J.D." he asked. "Yup" she said cheerfully. He sighed "well it's not like I gave any other choice". *******

Tom paced back and forth occasionally looking at the script. He had no idea where Madison had gotten the muggle clothes on such short notice but they were uncomfortable. "You ready" he heard asked from behind him. "It's now or never" he responded. Madison smiled at him and went on stage. The whole area around the stage acted like sonorus spell. *********

_I wanted someone strong who could protect me                                                                I let his anger fester and infect me                                                                                 His solution is a lie no one here deserves to die except for me and the monster I created You!!!                                                                                                                      Heads up JD I'm a dead girl walking can't hide from me I'm a dead girl walking                and there's your final bell it's one more dance and then farewell cheek to cheek in hell with a dead girl walking._

******

Tom gulped she was really good he watched her walk up to McGonagall the Gryffindor prefect and question her about what was under the gym and then he was up.

********

_Step away from the bomb_

**Ha ha ha**   **this little thing I would hardly call this a bomb this is just to trigger the packs of thermals upstairs in the gym those are bombs**

**People are going to see the ashes of Westerburg High school and think there's a school that self destructed not because society doesn't car but because that school was society. The only place Heathers and Martha's can get along is in heaven**. 

_I wish your mom had been a little stronger I wish she'd stayed around a little longer. I wish your dad were good I wish grown ups understood! I wish we'd met before they convinced you life is war! I wish you'd come with me_. 

**I wish I had more TNT**

****

Tom and Madison wrestled for the fake gun as their peers (mostly Hufflepuffs) cheered the fake cheer in the background. Tom thought over the lyrics to the song they almost sounded like they where directed at him. But that was riculous he thought as the fake gun went of and his fake blood pouch ruptured. Utterly ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about making a oneshots in different fandoms for each of the songs what do you think?


End file.
